finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsglaive Base Camp
Kingsglaive Base Camp is a location in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV the player visits in Chapter 14. It is the Kingsglaive's stronghold they have been upholding in wait for the True King's arrival. It is situated in the underground of Insomnia and has two floors. Story When Noctis and his retinue return to Insomnia, they find it in ruin. Venturing underground, they meet up with Cor Leonis, the former marshal of the Crownsguard, who leads the retinue to the Kingsglaive's base in the city. Noctis greets the glaives and vows to return light to the world. Shops Items The base has vending machines where the player can purchase goods. The vending machines are the same as the ones in Zegnautus Keep. Equipment The second vending machine sells weapons. It sells the same goods as the Culless Munitions in Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Items *Chrome Bit (pile of junk) *Old Book (planning room desk) *Flamebreath Cannon (near fire deposit in lower level; Image) *Iron Shavings Quests If the player completes the three new quests initially available at the Kingsglaive's base, they get extra scenes for the Cerberus boss battle with Cor Leonis. Crown City Without a King A woman at the Kingsglaive's base tasks Noctis with taking photos from around the ruins of Insomnia. The player must snap the photos manually. The player should pull back the view as far as it goes and aim the center of the crosshair to where the quest icon is on the map. After getting all the photos, talking to the woman at the base rewards the party with a new accessory for Prompto: The Clever's Talisman that makes his machine gun never run out of ammo when the player character-swaps to Prompto. A Glaive out of Time A glaive at the base asks Noctis and his retinue to help out a glaive in the city who is looking for batteries, which the player can then scout out. The glaive joins as a guest for the quest. If the player has created a character in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, the glaive will be the player's glaive; otherwise, it is a generic glaive. The quest rewards The Wanderer's Talisman, an accessory that hastens the rate Ignis gains Total Clarity when character-swapped to. Relics of the Empire Josef at the upstairs of the Kingsglaive's base asks the party to help out Cor to destroy the remnants of imperial bases left around Insomnia. The player can enter them with Cor and warp-kill the soldiers; if spotted, a battle will ensue. The bases have good treasures to be found after being cleared out. The quest yields The Tall's Talisman as reward, which accelerates the rate at which Gladiolus's Valor increases when character-swapped to. A Gift from Cid After completing the game, the player can load their cleared save and return to the Kingsglaive Base Camp to find Talcott who hands the party the "Mysterious Key". The key unveils the Regalia Type-D that becomes drivable across Insomnia. Gallery Kingsglaive Base fire deposit from FFXVRE.png Moogle plushie in Kingsglaive Base from FFXVRE.png Noctis and Cor at the Kingsglaive base in FFXVRE.png Josef office from FFXV Royal.png Kingsglaive Base Camp weapon depository from FFXV Royal.png Kingsglaive Base Camp supplies from FFXV Royal.png Talcott quest at Kingsglaive Base Camp from FFXV.png Trivia *Some canned food at the base sport the likeness of Li'l Malbuddy, a mascot character from Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Towns